4 times
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Jo and Henry in their domestic life ! But what does the 4 times stand for ? :P
1. Abbie

**Hi everyone ! A short story divided into 4 chapters for the 4 times :P of course. It's honestly not serious at all, it's going to be cute and funny and full of moods but I figured out it would be funny to try and picture something like that. Hope you'll enjoy. Happy reading**

* * *

Abbie was their first daughter and she was born February 20th, 2018.

The first pregnancy went very well and it was full of love and cuteness. The way Jo had announced it to Henry came along with another good news.

It was May 2017 and Henry has been planning it for a while but they were so caught with their work he really didn't have time to plan something super romantic, so he just asked the whole precinct to play with him, after one of their cases and once Jo stepped in, they basically all made some kind of dirty dancing musical, Henry was singing while she was sitting in a chair in a middle of the crowd, until he kneeled in front of her and her heart started beating down her throat, tears flooding her eyes. They have been in a relationship for two years, she knew his secret and she accepted him, they had a trip to Paris and they loved each other more than ever, Jo was even living with Abe and him at the shop, they were all the perfect family and Henry could hardly wait anymore, so he popped the question, with all eyes on them

\- I have been in love for so long I can't even remember how it happened, but today in front of our colleagues, Jo Martinez, will you marry me?

She couldn't hold the tears but she managed to form a correct sentence or at least she thought so

\- yes yes! I'll marry you, Henry

She jumped into his arms while he slid the ring on her left finger and they shared the most passionate kiss with everyone clapping around them.

She whispered in his ear

\- there's something I need to show you as well.

She just held up a hand for him and he gladly took it and they left the precinct and walked their way back home, she guided him on the rooftop.

There were a lot of pillows from different colors but he noticed those were toddler's pillows, there was a blanket on the floor and a couple of teddy bears. On the coffee table, Jo motioned him a bib

\- turn it around - she said in a soft voice

He did as she asked and it was written « my daddy is a doctor, he knows what's healthy for me »

Henry's eyes grew wide and he looked at Jo who smiled

\- I think our wedding plans will have to wait just a bit because we have our priorities in order first.

His hand flew to his mouth and tears started forming at the corner of his eyes, Jo took a step forward and dry them with her thumbs, leaning her forehead against his

\- Jo.. I..Does that mean you're...

\- Yes ! I'm 8 weeks pregnant Henry

\- Oh my goodness, Jo ! This is the best gift ever along with you saying « yes », I am so happy. I love you so much and I'm going to take care of you and our future child every day.

She never doubted it, Henry was very careful and watching over her like the perfect fiancé he was and mostly the perfect doctor but he wasn't annoying and wasn't trying to ignore her moods because he knew what to expect. She was even surprised he accepted a couple of times to walk in the snow to try and find strawberries in the middle of winter, she thought this was a legend, it definitely was not.

As much as this house was full of love, Abbie kinda decided to pop up at the wrong time. Indeed, she was due in March and she just decided the sooner she would be out the better she would feel be but she just only had no idea in what kind of situation her parents were again.

This was supposed to be a normal case and Jo has been strictly forbidden to go anywhere since she reached her 6th month, she hated being stuck behind a desk but she knew she hardly had the choice, nonetheless, she surprisingly stayed put but that day her expertise as a detective has been requested. This wasn't to go on the field, it was just to talk with a couple of persons who could have been involved with their murder's victim and for that, they needed to go into one of the biggest building in New-York, along Wall street, so of course to get there they needed to take the elevator, everything went fine at first, they talked with the people they needed to and everyone offered Jo to sit or a glass of water if she needed to, suspects or not they have been kind to her. That day they also had Lucas with them, because they needed an extra hand just in case, Hanson wasn't available, he finally had some time off with his wife and kids, something he didn't do in years, that's also the reason she was there instead of him; she was replacing him.

So after gathering some information they needed to head back to the precinct because of course Henry and Lucas took the opportunity of everyone being distracted with Jo to take some ADN samples.

Everything was fine maybe a bit too much and obviously, they got stuck in the elevator with no reception, stuck between floor 15th and 13th. Lucas joked that he could kill Henry for him to get help but refrained himself from making any further statements when he saw the look on Jo's face.

And two hours on the elevator and still no one to be seen, Henry said

\- honestly, that is what I really call bad luck, at that point I don't see what could be worst.

And then both men heard Jo laughing hysterically behind them, they looked at each other's in disbelief

\- is she all right? - Lucas asked, not sure if she wasn't going to shoot him

Henry shrugged

\- the hormones I bet! She's been doing that quite a lot over the past few months

\- man ! You must have been very brave

Jo kept laughing and nothing seemed to be stopping her

\- funny you asked that - because of her laughter she now had tears in her eyes - because I know something that can be worse

and she kept laughing more and more and Lucas and Henry really started to freak out

\- okay doc, now your fiancée is starting to scare the shit out of me, you better deal with her

Henry walked toward Jo and rested his hand on her shoulder

\- darling, are you all right? Do you wish to sit?

She stopped laughing, looked at him and laughed again

\- the worst thing that could happen is my water breaking

Henry didn't even have time to reply that Lucas yelled

\- holy shit! Next time we should wear a bucket

Henry looked down and obviously, the water kinda started to flood the elevator's floor. Jo managed to get a hold of herself and saw the look on Henry's face, the one she saw on a couple of shows about women giving birth for the first time and their husband at a point to pass out, his mouth started to open like he was going to scream and Jo moved a hand to his lips

\- don't freak out, honey please, I need you there, don't kill yourself over that. It's fine, you're a doctor, I still have time but just to say if we're stuck here... I'm going to give birth in that freaking elevator

All the sudden she realized the situation they were in and she glared at both men. Lucas said

\- you're in deep troubles doc, you really are.

\- both of you better get me the hell out of here, right now! Because that lady won't hold long enough on it and I won't be able to hold her so now joke's over, CALL THE DAMN HELP FOR GOD'S SAKE

Not like they didn't try it the past two hours but they quickly pushed the « help » button, both of them as much as they could and finally an operator replied, they were about to describe the situation but Jo yelled

\- what is happening is I'm pregnant and my baby is coming so you better get us out of here right now!

They were out before they knew and everyone quickly jogged Jo to the nearest hospital.

This was just a little crisis but 7 hours later, little Abbie Morgan was resting in her mother's arms with a very emotional Henry and a proud big brother, aka Abe.

Jo and Henry got married three months after Abbie's birth and that sweet angel grew up surrounded with only joy and love.


	2. Elena

**Thanks to the ones who followed my story and fav it. Here's the second chapter, it's not as funny but not all of them should lol. Anyway, also you probably noticed, I mean for the ones who are on Twitter and know about it, but Jo and Henry were supposed to get together at the end of season 2 so make it last year so that's why on the first chapter, he proposed and she told him she was pregnant basically this month of this year lol, some kind of season finale (s3). Happy reading :)**

* * *

Elena was born September 5th, 2020 so two years after her big sister. This time the pregnancy was a bit harder, Elena was bigger and taller than Abbie when she was born and she gave Jo mostly everything but before going there, the way she announced it was almost as cute as the first time.

Abbie was a smart toddler, of course, she was and she was starting to learn a bit of the alphabet and the numbers even though she was very young but she was speaking pretty much well and a lot of Jo's disagreement sometimes because she knew that side didn't come from her.

She already knew how to count till 10 and she could say the letters till J because she learned to pronounce her mom's name as well as her father's; even though the pronunciation was far from being perfect.

So after a long day where Henry have stayed a bit longer at the morgue and Jo went back home before him, she was sitting in the living room with Abbie on her lap and both of them were making a collage, well Jo was teaching Abbie how to do it

\- good evening my ladies!

He walked to the coffee table to kiss Jo and kissed his daughter's forehead

\- how was your day my sweet pie?

Jo replied

\- I spent it with you as per usual but it was good, thank you

Henry just gave her a look and she laughed

\- I was talking to our beautiful progeniture

\- I knew you were! Tell daddy how was your day sweetheart

She stood up to hug her father and kissed him on the cheek

\- was good day for me

\- great ! So what are you doing right now?

She looked at her mother who just winked at her, Henry shared a look with his wife

\- are you trying to tell me something?

\- me ? No, I think your daughter is, look.

Abbie had taken the collage and was handing it to her father

\- for dadda

\- you made that for me?

Abbie just nodded. Henry laughed, she was a lot like him but physically so far she got everything from Jo including the big brown eyes so every faces she was making, he was seeing his wife on her.

Henry looked at the collage and there was the old bib Abbie was now too big to wear around her neck and the number two, plus some random drawings from Abbie all along the collage including some hearts her mother obviously helped her to draw

Henry raised his eyes to meet Jo's

\- darling, are you pregnant?

A huge smile spread across Jo's face and she nodded

\- yes I am and that's why I came earlier today, I wanted both Abbie and I to plan that little surprise for you.

Henry stepped next to his wife and gave her a long kiss on the lips, while his hand moved to her belly where another life was growing. Abbie looked at them and hide her eyes

\- eww !

The couple laughed and Henry took his daughter on his lap and whispered in her ear

\- Does Abbie want to be a big girl?

\- ya she does much

\- soon enough mommy and daddy are going to welcome another little baby, just like Abbie was before and you're going to be the big girl, are you happy about that?

Abbie shared a look with her mother

\- ya have baby with ya mama?

Jo felt emotional, there she was again for another hormonal ride.

\- yes, honey and as daddy said, you'll be the big sister now.

Abbie started to jump and dance everywhere

\- ya big Abbie, big Abbie, where baby is now?

\- he will be there in a few months so right now you're going to help us welcome him or her. Okay ?

\- Okie Dokie.

Henry frowned and looked at Jo

\- where did she learn that?

Jo shrugged looking away, Henry rolled his eyes but smiled, he was grateful to have such luck on his everlasting life, his son was still here and he had two beautiful women and soon to be another one.

But this time the pregnancy wasn't as quite, not only she had twice more needs but she got more sick, nausea never stopped till her 5th month and her immune system was very low that Henry had to take a whole week off to take care of her along with Abbie, luckily they had good friends and Abe was also there to help them out in case.

Once the five first months were over, the rest of the pregnancy went a bit better but Jo noticed she took a lot of weight like she remembered taking 18 kilos for Abbie but one morning when she measured her weight and saw 25 kilos more, she nearly passed out and break the scale that Henry had to give her oxygen. She has been forced into a lot more of yoga classes she hasn't done with Abbie but this time it has been more than required.

The day her water broke was also the day Abbie finally started to use the potty and she mentally thought to her little one « really now? You really did chose your timing lady »

At least she wasn't into an elevator but she started to believe that in the Morgan's family they had a thing to ruin a perfect moment.

She didn't give birth before a long 15hours and she couldn't stop yelling after Henry

\- I swear to god if that girl doesn't come out, this is the last one you're touching me, mister, I cut dead bodies open for a living.

Henry knew she was exhausted and she couldn't control any emotion anymore but he remained by her side especially when the contractions became really violent it made her cry and she nearly broke his hand but he never left her, she passed out because her blood pressure was very low, Henry never been so scared in his life because the doctors told him to wait outside in the hallway where Abe was waiting with Abbie sleeping in his arms. Both men had shared a worried look, afraid Jo wouldn't make it out of that one because the pregnancy was hard that when Henry heard her daughter cried he took a look inside and saw Jo awake, tired but awake.

He went to walk beside her and she gave him a sweet weak smile

\- hey there... For a minute I thought I wouldn't be able to see my second child

Henry kissed her forehead and held Elena's tiny hands

\- you scared me that way too but I knew you would come back to me. She's beautiful

Jo nodded

\- she is, even with all the problems she gave me but she's healthy and that's what matters.

\- I know! Do you still love me at least or you want to send me into the river again?

Jo rolled her eyes

\- of course, I still love you but don't say anything stupid on the next few days

\- I won't!

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips while handing him Elena. Shortly after Abe joined them with Abbie and put her in the bed with Jo, she was still a bit sleepy but when she saw the baby in Henry's arms, she walked on all four toward the chair, Jo held her in her arms and lifted her up

\- Abbie, meet your little sister: Elena

The toddler looked at the baby and frowned like she didn't understand how a human being could be so tiny and honestly so pale and ugly

\- she like my doll, she tiny

Everyone in the room laughed and Jo kissed her cheek

\- yes, honey! That's because she's just a baby but she will grow up like Abbie

Abbie pointed herself out

\- me? But she tiny, she can't be big Abbie too, I big me, huh mama?

\- yes, you are! You're the big one and you'll always be, don't worry but there are enough room and love for you and your sister so can you love her like we love you?

She tapped her finger on her chin and nodded

\- ya! Can do it!

And she kissed Elena's forehead.

She became another toddler surrounded with a family very bond.


	3. Liv

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews! Here's the 3rd pregnancy :p and probably the one when Jo lost her shit XDDD so sorry our beautiful detective there isn't exactly what we should call charming :p. I had so much fun writing that part, special thanks to Jackie because we were making fun of that moment, that's how it lead me to that.**

 **Enjoy it**

* * *

The 3rd pregnancy aka the one when Abe kicked both of their ass out off the shop. Not that he didn't want them anymore, he loved living with his step-mother, his father, and his little sisters but he knew that apartment was far too small for four people and soon to be five. Jo and Henry needed to raise their family and Abe didn't want them anymore around, he had reassured them they could visit and he would always be there and he thought his father was making a whole drama about it because they would be living barely one block away. The apartment was Jo's choice, she felt like it would be perfect for their big family and god only knew how big it would be, the day they had visited was also the day she decided to announce she was pregnant with their third child (so if you followed Abe kicked them out before he even knew Jo was pregnant again, smart brother).

The apartment was twice the size of the one above the shop and had four bedrooms. One master bedroom, and three smaller ones, perfect for their children. Abbie was 4 by the time Jo was expecting Liv and was smarter than most kids of her age, Elena was almost 2 and not as talkative as her big sister back then, she still had troubles forming correct sentences and she couldn't pronounce any name right including her own, she was more shy but as lovely as her sister, she obviously have gotten more Jo's side than Henry's.

When Abbie stepped into one of the biggest « guests » room she pointed it out and clearly said

\- I want this one!

Elena soon followed her sister and hugged her from behind, adding

\- Yena wants be with Bie

Abbie just raised a brow and shared a look with her parents

\- mommy, daddy, there are three bedrooms here right?

\- that's correct - Henry replied

\- great! I love Elena, she's my best little sister in the world but can I have some privacy, she's always stuck with me.

Both Jo and Henry had to laugh, this was unexpected even though their daughter was straight with words, they kept being surprised and she was just a little girl, she would probably grow up to be a very strong and independent woman just like her mother.

Jo kneeled beside her while Elena just pouted, Henry took her in his arms to reassure her.

\- sweetheart, you can have your own room...

Abbie didn't wait for her mother to finish and started jumping and gave her a hug

\- Yahoo! thank you, mommy! I'll be a nice girl

Jo rolled her eyes

\- you didn't let me finish.

She stopped in the middle of her excitement and sighed

\- oh ! There is a but, is that it?

Henry chuckled and replied

\- I think what your mother is trying to tell you is we are not sure we are going to take that apartment yet so do not get your hopes too high

She lifted her thumb up

\- got it, daddy!

Jo wasn't going to say any of that and took her daughter in her arms and joined her husband and gave him a kiss on the lips

\- yeeeek - both Abbie and Elena chanted

\- actually, I love that apartment and I think it would be great to raise children. The living room is big enough, there's a balcony to enjoy hot summer days, the bathroom is also pretty big and the most is the four bedrooms and three children, which makes it perfect.

She just smiled while Henry frowned

\- we just have two...

\- yeah but think

She gave him an obvious look and Henry laughed and gave her another kiss

\- you're pregnant again?

\- yes, and it's another girl.

Henry blinked

\- wait, how do you know that already?

\- well, not like my previous pregnancies, I weirdly didn't get any symptoms until I realized my period weren't coming and it has been long so I took a test and went to see a doctor and he told me I was 15 weeks pregnant and we could already see the baby so I wanted to know.

Henry didn't know what to think anymore, he loved his wife and their daughters but he was wondering how life would be handled living with three women in that house, but he smiled, this was a new challenge in his very long life.

Abbie was lost and was trying to understand

\- what does that mean? explain, please!

Jo kissed her cheek and told her

\- I have another baby just right here

She put her daughter down and took her hand to rest on her belly and Abbie was blown away

\- awww ! It's another little Elena, right?

\- that's right sweetie

Abbie walked toward her little sister and hugged her so much the poor toddler looked at her like she was out of her mind making their parents laughed

\- Elena, we are going to be big sisters again, I mean again for me but it's first time for you. I will teach you how to behave but beware, I am still the big one, do not try to steal my place, Okie Dokie?

Henry groaned

\- and she's still saying that

Jo propped her elbow on his arm

\- what do you want me to say? She's her mother daughter.

\- I can see that

Elena just nodded not understanding a word her sister said but she would soon enough understand all of it.

And as much as Jo didn't get any symptoms in the first months for Liv, she went through every mood, like every single one of them, none was missing and she was driving Henry wild.

One of this day when she was reaching the end of her pregnancy like she was 8 months pregnant and they have been living in their new apartment since a month, she was tired and she needed to get that baby out and her moods weren't helping her, Henry just found funny to get on her nerves even more. It was around 8 pm one night and Elena was already sleeping, Abbie was playing in her room and Henry and Jo were about to put her to bed soon.

Jo was filling up some police reports and her daughter just decided that her belly was a soccer ground that night.

\- listen, babe! You need to stop that! God ! Your sisters weren't easy especially Elena but you're not exactly doing your part of the job, I know you can't wait to get out but there's still a couple of weeks to go, please hold it till then.

She just got another kick and gave up trying and talk some sense to an unborn baby.

Henry walked into the room (by the way it was their bedroom) and Jo was half sitting on the bed with a laptop on the bed and her report on a pillow. He looked at his wife, he loved her, he loved her more than anything in the world and he was grateful she gave him such beautiful daughters but that pregnancy has been hell for him and sometimes he was scared to step into his own bed because she could literally push him on the floor, not doing it on purpose though but the baby was refraining her from sleeping as she wished and she was getting hot... And yes very hot because this was the middle of summer, Liv was due in August so sometimes she was sleeping literally on him and he wondered how he hadn't died from asphyxiation yet and others she was rolling so much she managed to push him on the floor and he was finishing the night near the bed and she was just screaming at him in the morning, because he didn't get back on the bed with her.

So that night he was as tired as she was because he was sleep deprived too and the past few days he had to wake up a lot to put Elena back to sleep because she was having nightmares then he figured out she had fever so he had to watch her every night and remained by her side to make sure she was all right and if she needed to stay hydrated. Jo was waking up to see how he was doing and told him she could watch their daughter while he was catching up some sleep but he refused and told her she needed to rest. Elena was doing better now, the fever dropped but the poor toddler was as much tired and didn't waste any time to fall asleep. Henry took a sit on the edge of the bed and just blurted out without thinking

\- I hardly can wait for our third daughter to be there because that pregnancy has been a pain in the arse and honestly I didn't enjoy it a lot.

Jo stopped writing and glared at him, he raised his eyes to meet hers and saw that black look and melted a bit on the was in troubles and she was going to shoot him and he was going to pop in the river. She tried to get a hold of herself but she couldn't, she just couldn't

\- excuse me? As far as I'm concerned, that baby didn't get here all by herself. If I look like a big cow now, it's mostly your fault, thank you.

Henry knew this wasn't right, he tried to argue

\- I didn't mean it like that, you know I...

She stormed at him and violently closed the file she was filling

\- then what? - she pointed out his pants - your d*ck, your sperm, you freaking deal with it Henry Morgan, you're the one getting me pregnant every two years!

Henry tried to calm her down and also to explain himself before she used her side arm

\- Darling, please...

\- there's no Darling! How about your immortal ass carries the baby and see how it is?

Henry gulped

\- no.. Thank you, I think I'm fine

« I'm a dead man, » he thought, she would use her gun toward him, he saw the rage in her eyes, he was screwed and not in the best way mind you

\- tell me, you lived two centuries, you got everything in your life, you never did get pregnant, did you? DID YOU?

Henry tried to say something but couldn't get any words from his mouth, she did have a point but he never saw her that pissed. He moved a bit toward her, Jo stood up and it was probably the first time she was standing that fast since she was pregnant

\- you're sleeping on the couch tonight

\- but Jo...

\- don't Jo me! You and the couch are going to make one tonight and don't try to get back in that bed, you know I've got my gun in the nightstand.

Jo never realized how loud she has been yelling, Henry tried to cool her down

\- all right honey, my apologies, I didn't want to hurt your feelings, you know I love you.

She kept glaring at him

\- you're so going to pick up your naked ass from the river!

He was about to say something when he noticed Abbie on the door frame, eyes wide opened. Jo shot another dirty look to Henry

\- I assumed she just heard everything - Henry simply said

\- Henryyyy!

Jo was now even more pissed than the day he was being beaten up before he confronted Adam at the station

\- What? Jo, you're the one who said so many dirty words.

She pointed out a finger on him and said

\- but that's your fault you're son of... - she then remember Abbie was still there and looking at both of them like they were crazy

\- son of a biscuit!

Before the two parents could get any further, Abbie asked

\- is daddy immortal?

Jo and Henry completely stopped talking and shared a look like « what should we do? » Jo just folded her arms

\- that talk is on you, Henry! I don't have anything to say there

Henry looked at Abbie and looked at his wife

\- Jo, she's 4

\- well obviously she's been smart enough long time ago, look who her dad is. Just tell her you can live forever and that's it, the explanation will come later in a few years.

And like everything hadn't gone wrong enough, they heard Elena crying because they were all yelling and they woke her up. Jo was now seeing red and Henry knew he would definitely sleep on the couch. His wife just kept yelling

\- Henry! You piece of sand! You take care of both your daughters tonight because I've got another one in there who can't stop kicking since the past two hours and I'm tired, I didn't sleep well for the past six months and I don't even understand the hell I'm writing on that report, let me sleep!

On that she just turned around and got under the cover, not giving a look to her husband. Henry remained dumbfounded. Abbie pulled on his sleeve

\- daddy when are you going to learn not to mess with mommy when she has baby in belly?

She just shook her head and headed toward her bedroom

\- I'll be waiting for my story you can tell me about being an immortal boy daddy.

Henry felt a headache coming in

\- settle in sweetie! I'm coming in a bit, let me put your sister back to sleep first.

He sighed and stepped out while Jo chuckled

\- your father is wonderful Liv!

And Liv was born August 10th 2022 after only 5 hours of contractions but Jo didn't have too many troubles pushing her out because she really was in a rush to meet the world and despite their whole argument that night, Jo and Henry's love kept growing and Liv's arrival just made them stronger than ever.


	4. Sean

**Thank you all for your last reviews! Here's the 4th and last chapter of that mini story about Jenry and their domestic life haha. Thank you for following and I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

On June 2025, Jo and Henry have been together for officially nine years and married for the past seven years which was currently Abbie's age.

They lived a happy life with their three daughters and they all grew up to be smart and lovely but they were divided like that : Abbie was physically looking more and more like Jo but got everything from her father, couldn't stop talking and way too smart that her teacher considered her to skip a class but Jo and Henry didn't want her to get lost with bigger children so for now they decided she would keep following her normal classes but eventually if Abbie was telling them she was bored they would ask the teacher to skip a class but only next year. Abbie would enter the 2nd grade in September.

Elena was five and also looked like Jo but we could see a bit more of Henry in her. She was smart but not as her sister, she was just the normal kid but was still a bit above average, Henry wasn't their father for nothing, though she really did get everything from Jo. She and Abbie were going along very well and were calling themselves best friends, they were now even sharing the same room and didn't mind at all.

Elena would enter the Kindergarten in September so she would be in the same school as her sister to her greatest pleasure.

Liv was 3 and so far she looked like both her parents and also got both their temper and really Henry nearly died a couple of times with so many women in that house. So she was talkative but also very active and was getting angry pretty much fast which she was hiding behind a beautiful innocent face. She was going along with both her sisters even the three of them were fighting from time to time.

While Jo and Henry were at the precinct, Abe always kept an eye on his sisters and he has been watching Liv recently but in September, Jo and Henry decided she would just be at the nursery, Abe deserved a break. He was now retired and his intern: Jacob, was now in charge of the shop even though Abe still got the benefits of it because it still belonged to him.

And things have changed quite a lot, even though their friends knew Henry's secret along with Abbie who didn't need a lot to understand but some people started to notice Henry wasn't changing at all even he kept dyeing his hair but this wasn't changing anything. Jo still kinda looked the same, she was pretty much young anyway but people started talking and Jo was the one suggesting that they should leave New York.

Henry didn't know what to think about it and he didn't want to impose himself but she assured him she would be fine with it, but they would have to wait the end of the school year

\- also, not only the school year but I would like to give birth before traveling, that would be nicer but the baby is due in April so it's fine.

Henry raised a brow and just shrugged

\- I'm not even surprised anymore

Jo laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck

\- I know! We're making love really too much Henry

Henry just bit his lips and started teasing his wife, rubbing her belly

\- hmm but you love it, right Mrs. Morgan

Jo moaned

\- hmm, I do love it, doctor!

They started kissing, minding their own business and knowing they wouldn't keep standing a lot in that room until they heard

\- yuuuuk

They jumped apart and both their three daughters were standing in the door frame along with Abe who was holding Liv on his arms.

Jo rolled her eyes

\- really now? You did it again?

Abe pocked his tongue at her

\- oh come on you two, the door was open, I wouldn't have bothered if it wasn't. It's hot and sunny and Abbie and Elena wanted to go to the pool and we wanted to know if you would like to come with us.

He walked toward the couple and whispered

\- please say yes, because I won't be able to handle three girls. Liv is quiet for now but I'm afraid her mood is gonna switch later.

The toddler just gave him a look, Jo laughed and took her daughter and watched all that cute family. She leaned against her husband and said

\- well, I guess we can all go to the pool, we all need it.

\- yesss - Abbie and Elena jumped with excitement, hugging the other

Liv wanted to join the group hug and Jo put her down and she held her sisters around their waist. Jo nearly cried, this was too much for her hormones

\- they are going to kill me again. Hopefully, this one is going to be a bit nicer.

Henry groaned

\- hopefully, it's a boy too

Jo just glared at him and Abe frowned

\- wait, you're pregnant again?

Jo just nodded, this became so usual that they weren't really minding it anymore.

Abe just rubbed his forehead and looked at his father

\- dang! You two, you can't stop, can you?

\- what can I say Abe, the immortal in me is doing his job very well and is planning his future.

Abe just made a face

\- this is so gross.

Jo and Henry looked at each other and smiled. Abbie folded her arms and asked

\- mom! Are you pregnant again?

Jo nodded

\- yes, honey! I am.

She stared at her mother's womb

\- but your belly isn't big

\- not yet! But you know it will get there in a couple of months

\- Oh ! That's true!

Henry looked at Jo and asked

\- you said he or she was due in April, so it hasn't been long?

\- yes! Just 6 weeks this time and to be honest, I'm also hoping it will be a boy because I love those three but they're really driving me crazy.

Henry couldn't agree more. He wrapped one arm behind his wife's back and kissed her forehead

\- what should I say but I wouldn't change that for any gold in the world.

\- neither would I!

Abe looked at them and dried a tear at the corner of his eye, he walked between them and wrapped his arms around them

\- and I'm so happy to be surrounded by such a great and big family. After all this time Pops, you finally found your other half and look at what you two did together, those children are happy and they will grow up in a house full of love and I'm happy to be a part of it.

Abe considered staying in New York, he had great friends there but what would be the point to remain there if his father wasn't anymore and plus he loved his sisters more than everything in the world, well obviously he was more like a grandpa to them but they all were bonded and he knew he wanted to enjoy his retirement next to them because he knew he wouldn't last to see Abbie going to college someday, he wasn't sure if he would last when she'll be heading to high school so better enjoyed when he could.

Jo must have read his thoughts

\- you know Abe, the girls love you and we do too, instead of staying here in New York, why don't you come with us in London? I know you have friends but we know those three would be missing you and I'm pretty sure Henry would feel better to have you around

Abe looked at the couple and his father just smiled

\- I don't want to impose myself

\- oh, nonsense Abraham! I'm the one who've been living with you before meeting Jo so now it's only perfectly natural to keep you with us.

\- well in that case! I'll be glad to join the trip over the Atlantic! I'll ask Jacob to keep the shop running, he'll do a great job! Thank you

He hugged both of them and soon enough the three girls joined them, three adults for three girls they all found their spot in someone's arms.

So here they were, it was the beginning of the summer and little Sean had come in the world April 2nd, he could have been an April's fool, Henry even thought it was when Jo told him her water broke.

He was now two months old and was a healthy little boy but life would probably be harder surrounded with so many women but his sisters were all happy to have a little brother and Henry couldn't be happier to finally have another son.

The whole family made the trip to London where they were going to live for a couple of years for sure. Jo got a raise and she has been lieutenant at the 11th for the past three years, right after Liv's birth, Reece was still around but she knew Jo would do a good job with that precinct and she truly did, and now in London she would have the Sergeant grade and would have her own team. Just like her kids, she would be starting in September to take care of her son and have the summer to discover London and spend time with her family.

Henry has decided to go back to being a doctor, at that point in his life, no one should come looking for troubles and get killed in front of him, he would learn to stay put in his office. He would be missing working on the field with his wife but at least they would be working at the same police station because he has been assigned to be the officers' doctor and would be there to health the injuries minor or major ones. Jo had warned her boss that her husband should sometimes assist in the murder's cases because he was very good at it. Henry wanted to go back to being a doctor, mostly because he had now four kids and it would be dealing with a lot of flu and fever and everything children were getting through his parenthood.

As a doctor, Henry would be starting the following week, so like his wife, he would have time to get accommodated with the city even he knew most of it but London had changed quite a lot since the last time he was around which was a very long time ago now.

Henry had bought a propriety in Chelsea, one of the most expensive neighborhood but with Henry's funds, they wouldn't mind living there at all.

They were exiting the cab, all three girls behind the other, Abe following closed behind them and then Henry helping Jo out with Sean in her arms.

There was a garden surrounding the house and the girls were already running on it, so happy to finally have some place to play. Abe was carefully watching over them. Jo stood frozen looking at the house while she rocked her baby in her arms, she felt emotional and felt Henry's arms wrapping around her waist, holding Sean's tiny hands

\- I have to say I'm going to miss living in New York, I've been in America all my life but I guess I can get used to this, that's all we needed to raise our four heads in peace.

Henry agreed

\- trust me it is as weird for me to get back where I grew up but I'm confident our children will be happy here and we will be there to watch every step they make.

Sean started fussing so Henry took him and held him over his shoulder

\- there-there my boy! I know life isn't going to be easy next to four women but we will make it

He felt his wife propping her elbow on his arm

\- be careful with what you say, you don't want to innovate the couch yet tonight.

Henry just winked at her and she melted, wondering if they were going to get busy and make more babies. Just thinking about it, she made a face, four children were enough now and this was more than she ever expected.

She just smiled looking at the picture in front of her, they were everything to her and as long as she would be alive she would make her husband happy.

Abbie, Elena, and Liv were already in the house along with Abe and Jo and Henry walked behind and Liv ran back to them, all smiles

\- house is so biiig!

Abbie and Elena ran back with the same glowing face

\- oh my god mom, dad, that house is amazing - Abbie could hardly hide her excitement - I hope we are going to stay here for a while.

Elena agreed

\- we are going to play a lot of hide and seek together and later with Sean when he'll be bigger.

The three girls screamed with joy and ran back to keep their tour of the house. Henry yelled

\- be careful on the stairs you three

\- and please stop screaming like that too - Jo added

Abbie climbed down the stairs and held Abe by the hand

\- come on Abe! Come with us and we can start playing

Abe shared a look with Jo and Henry asking for some help but none of them moved

\- Abbie, I'm too old for that, you don't want me to be stuck.

Abbie rolled her eyes

\- you're not old, come here! Liv is counting and she can't count so you can hide me somewhere safe

Before anyone could say something, Elena joined her sister and was making a weird face. Jo knew that face.

\- huh.. Liv locked herself in the closet because she didn't want to count and now she can't get out and I think she is breaking some things on it.

Henry was about to go but Jo stopped him

\- it's fine honey! Let me take care of that, you know Liv is a tough one when she wants to. This is promising.

She climbed the stairs and ended up playing with her kids because they all jumped on her when she went to release Liv from the closet, when everyone was messing around on the carpet, not letting Jo breathe, Henry joined all of them with Sean on his arms and that day Abe snapped the perfect picture of what a happy family looked like.

* * *

 **Authors's note** **_: you probably noticed Jo and Henry naming Abbie after Abigail and of course at Jo's request, they decided to name their son after her late husband ;)_**


End file.
